Lenny Leggo
"The last eight years of my life were the most magical years of my life. It took an enormous amount of magic to survive eight years of an Obama presidency"- Lenny Leggo Lenny Martana Leggolas, or also known as just Lenny Leggo, is a fictitious character from as well as the official starring character of the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. He was also the star in the show's prototype incarnation "The Lenny Lego Show". Life Lenny was born in Odessa Texas, where he would spend his entire time earning his education. Despite falling behind drastically in 8th grade at the age 14, Lenny managed to get back on track and graduate on time, with a GPA of 3.88. At age 15, Lenny became a born-again Christian. Lenny moved out of his parents house when he was 20 years old. He lived in El Paso for four years, living off of minimum wage, until he was able to land a much more promising job in Los Angeles California as a game-show director. He moved to Los Angeles California in the year 2012, where he would befriend and become roommates with Jonah Flenderson and his cousin Martin Anderson. Lenny lived with them for three years until he moved out after his marriage to Katrina. Character Lenny works as a game-show director of "Shark Meat!" at PSS Studios in Hollywood California. His older brother, Quincy Leggo, has unsuccessfully tried numerous times to get himself onto the game-show without the executives knowing of his family connections to Lenny (as a relative of a PSS Studios employee, Quincy is legally ineligible to appear on the show). Although very smart, Lenny has strange, sometimes extremely biased, opinions that almost nobody can seem to understand. For example, Lenny despises the social media service Instagram, claiming it to be a "shameless rip-off" of Facebook, despite never once acknowledging Facebook as a rip-off of Myspace, or Twitter as a rip-off of Facebook (Martin even brings this point up to him once in a while, but Lenny always seems to ignore it). As a result, he is the only documented person in Skyler City who does not have an Instagram. At one point, Randy Stallone posts of picture of Lenny on Instagram without telling him in advance, causing their friendship to completely fall apart (Martin later manages to amend it again). At the same time, strangely enough, Lenny is a major supporter of "F-Mail", a fictitious electronic mail service implied to be either a ripoff or very unsuccessful successor to E-mail. Politically, Lenny identifies as an independent, calling the democratic and republican parties "the same crappy gift in either red or blue wrapping paper". Lenny appears on the news on a seemingly regular basis. However, nearly every time he ends up on the news, headlines a newspaper, or ends up in a gossip magazine, his last name is always misspelled as "Lego". Each time this happens, Lenny informs the news station or magazine manufactures of the typo. Despite an honest promise to fix the issue, his last name remains misspelled the next time around. The fact that his last name is always misspelled as "Lego" is a homage to his original last name at the time of his character's creation. Lenny is beyond sensitive to laughing gas. He is required to be completely unconscious during any type of surgical dental work, as laughing gas causes him to roll about in the dentist's chair laughing uncontrollably. On one occasion, Lenny visited the dentist to get two cavities filled. The appointment, which would have taken about 30 minutes, took more than 2 hours because Lenny could not stop laughing from the gas. Lenny was eventually thrown out from the dentists office, without the dentists even able to do any work on Lenny, and he was sent to a different office, where he was completely put out so that the fillings could be conducted successfully. His wife Katrina accompanied him and blogged the experience on her phone, where she would subsequently upload it to YouTube. The video would go on to earn over 18 million views, 350,000 likes, and 800 dislikes in a very short time. Though a frequent beer consumer, Lenny is almost always sober. He has, however, gotten unintentionally drunk on a number of occasions. This apparently happened during the 4th of July in 2015, as mentioned in Fireworks. Presently, Lenny is married to Katrina Leggo, although he does not yet have any children. Lenny's children will likely be introduced sometime during the second season. Lenny is near-sighted; he wears glasses occasionally, but usually wears contact lenses. His birthday is June 13th, the same day that The Lenny Leggo Show (at the time "The Lenny Lego Show"), was believed to have been first created. He is left handed and his blood type is A+. Although it is part of the show's official title, Lenny's last name is rarely spoken by anybody in the series. In fact, the only documented time his last name is referred to in Season 1 is during the seventh and final episode, "The Worse Than Derek Savage Christmas Pageant". Likes * His wife Katrina * Beer * Anything green * Ybox * Donald Trump Dislikes * Instagram * Cajun food * Stupid people * Anime * His wife's spending habits * Political correctness * 9/11 conspiracy theories * Obama Political Opinions The political opinions of Lenny Leggo are as follows: Lenny opposes raising the minimum wage to $15, claiming that doing such would damage the economy. He says that lowering certain taxes, even by marginal numbers, could be enough to provide better standards of living to both lower and middle classes and argues that this is more practical, as well as easier, than raising minimum wage. Lenny is also against universal healthcare. He criticizes universal healthcare as "completely counter-productive", claiming that it "eats up citizen's money more than it gives them. It's totally pointless". He says that he'd rather see a free-market system instead. Though he does not approve of it to as great of an extent as he used to, Lenny is in favor of the death penalty, claiming that the national crime rate would see a decrease if the justice system imposed the death penalty more often. Lenny strongly believes that the death penalty is "far more punishing mentally and physiologically than life in prison. The penalty of your own life being taken, I'd rather live on in prison, at least I'd still have a shot at something in life, even if it was as simple as serving lunch to inmates. The death penalty is a very final and irreversible punishment, it might cause a man to think twice before committing a crime". Lenny also suggested expanding the punishment to other severe crimes besides murder. Lenny also favors torture as a use for interrogation for uncooperative prisoners. He says that "the prison absolutely has a choice, he either speaks, or we give him what for. To say that torture is a form of abuse is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You give us the information we need, or you face the consequences, it's as simple as that. Nobody is forcing him to experience anything. Even if we did, that's something you should consider before committing the crime". Lenny has blatantly ridiculed Global Warming, calling it a "complete fairy tale". He criticizes the concept of Global Warming as a scare tactic, to try and "force" people into saving the Earth, primarily by donating to "charities" that "contribute to mother Earth". He has called for the investigation of numerous natural charities, suggesting that some are frauds. Despite his strong disbelief in Global Warming, Lenny is, however, very passionate about nature, in fact, this is one of the reasons why green is his favorite color. Lenny has considered forming an Earth Awareness Organization dedicated to the care of planet Earth, claiming that "Earth is a very beautiful place, and the more people care for it, the happier Earth will be, and the happier we will be. I don't care how far technology advances, it will never measure up to non-man-made nature, and the better we take care of it, the easier it is to appreciate, and the more people will appreciate it". Lenny's passion for nature has lead to myth that he is indeed supportive of the theory of Global Warming, with Space Magazine calling Lenny's disbelief of Global Warming "One of the most shocking fact known to man kind: Nature lover Lenny Lego (notice that his last name has been misspelled, as usual) reveals shocking truth to the world". Lenny shows support for additional funding for public schools, especially private operated schools, and has in the past voiced that schools should be given a path to avoid budget cuts. He has stated "Schools are very important to our world, they are more than just a place where kids go, learn, do the work, and come back home and forget about their day. It is a place to grow, grow in relationships, grow as a community, the definition of school is very mis-understood, and should be restored ASAP". Lenny despises the Common Core State Standard Initiative, calling it a "complete and utter joke that must be destroyed forever". In 2016, both Lenny and his wife Katrina supported Republican candidate Donald Trump for president. Religion Lenny is a Christian: he got saved at the age of 15 while attending a church camp in the state of Oklahoma, while still a resident of Texas at the time (Lenny did not move to California until he was 23). Despite being a Christian, Lenny detests contemporary Christian music, calling it "boring, uninteresting, and quite frankly depressing". He has cited "I can only be bargained, a contemporary Christian song, as his least favorite song of all time. Other Beliefs Lenny does not believe in ghosts: he identifies himself as a "ghost atheist". For similar reasons, he also does not believe in Bigfoot, the Yeti, or the Lochness Monster. "An angel or demon is one thing. The idea that Joe died fifty years ago with his soul just hanging out where he died, and scaring those away from his resting place, despite being alone all the time, can only be the result of a man snorting something maybe he shouldn't have snorted". Lenny has also ridiculed 9/11 conspiracy theories, particularly those that pertain to "fake planes" (usually believed to be either military grade missiles or, even more ridiculous to Lenny, holograms) being used in the attacks. He does, however, believe in alternate universes/timelines, or more commonly referred to as the "Mandela Effect". He very well remembers the "Dumbo" ride at Disneyland resort, which he visited several times in his childhood, to have rotated Clockwise: however, the ride actually rotates counter-clockwise, and, according to Disneyland staff, always has. Lenny therefore believes that he grew up in a timeline where it rotated clockwise, then somehow shifted into an alternate timeline where it always rotated counter-clockwise, while therefore the clockwise ride still exists in the other universe. He also believes that himself and his "alternate self" swapped timelines, which means in the "clockwise" universe, it is the other way around: Lenny in that universe would remember it as counter-clockwise when it was actually clockwise. Whether or not this is the result of alternate timelines in the show has yet to be confirmed: it is also possible that Lenny's memory is wrong, the employees who claimed that the ride always rotated counter-clockwise are mistaken, or the ride was rebuilt at some point to rotate the other direction. This theory is exclusive to the show itself, as all versions of the ride (except for the 2nd version added at Walt Disney World in 2012) do and always have spun counter-clockwise. However, it is a parody of another real-life theory regarding the Berenstain Bears, who are widely believed to have been, at one point, spelled with an "e", as in "Berenstein", but that time has shifted into a parallel universe where it is instead spelled with an "a", as in Berenstain Bears. Lenny also believes that the existence of aliens is "highly probable", reasoning that a universe containing hundreds of billions of galaxies, each holding hundreds of billions of planets, having only one single planet contain life to be extremely unlikely. Lenny blasts the flat Earth theory, but even more so, those who teach the common misconception that the Bible proclaims Earth to be flat. Relationships Relationship with Jonah Flenderson Jonah Flenderson is one of Lenny's closets friends. Despite retaining their friendship, however, they made terrible roommates. Lenny would repeatedly have issues with Jonah Flenderson, primarily with the bathroom. Jonah almost always used the bathroom around the time Lenny would go to bed, resulting in serious conflict between the two. Lenny would later get into the habit of brushing his teeth before his set bed time. In addition, Jonah's favorite TV show, "Sexy Houses!", always came on at the same time as Lenny's favorite show, "Unusual Hobbies". The two were able to reach an agreement to record one of the show's alternating each night between which show is watched live, and which one is recorded. However, Jonah would always cause conflict with Lenny, as he would repeatedly forget what the scheduling was, insisting that it was his turn to watch his show live nearly every night, sometimes every night of the week. Despite their obvious conflicts, the two managed to sustain a friendship with each other. Lenny would discontinue being roommates with Jonah after he married Katrina. Relationship with Martin Anderson Of all of the main characters, Lenny is the most aware of Martin's "bad luck", and tries to encourage Martin to press on in life every time he finds himself swarmed with bad luck, whatever the case may be. In addition, Martin trusts Lenny with advice on what to do with his sometimes out of control cousin and roommate Jonah, as Lenny, a former roommate of Jonah's, has advice on how to treat his cousin. Relationship with Katrina Leggo Lenny is married to Katrina Leggo. Compared to Katrina, Lenny is relatively lazy; however, he constantly denies this to his wife, as he frequently compares himself to Jonah Flenderson, who, while significantly worse than Lenny, does not overshadow Lenny's share of laziness in the eyes of Katrina. Lenny frequently asks his wife, sometimes at the absolute worst times possible, to perform a task for him, such as making him a sandwich or cracking his back. Katrina is very "pan hungry"; she is never hesitant to pull out her trusty frying pan and wallop Lenny right in the face with it. It almost always knocks Lenny out unconscious, sometimes for hours at a time, and on one occasion, it even sent him to the ER. Lenny always resorts to the same tactic to make amendments with Katrina; buying her flowers. Often times, it gets to the point where the entire master bedroom is covered in flowerpots, because of so many screw ups that Lenny can make at any given time. While they are implied to be a rather young couple, it is unclear exactly how long the two have been married, but is known to be at least seven months before the start of the series, as they were revealed to have been married in July 2015. Appearance Lenny wears a dark green shirt, dark gray pants, and blue tennis shoes with green bottoms. He has black hair, as well as a beard, and has green eyes. His height is six feet and three inches, making him the tallest of the main characters. Lenny has gone through two character designs for his animated format. His first animated art conception was, for a long time, set to be his official new appearance, and there are even finished test clips involving this art conception in animated form. However, it was eventually scrapped as Lenny was eventually deemed to be too young in appearance. For his newer art conception, his beard was altered to give him a facial appearance of about age 30 (his original animated age appearance was only about 20). His legs were also altered to make him look taller and his feet were enlarged to accompany the leg changes. The black outline on his character was also reduced in size and eventually omitted entirely. Incarnation from The Lenny Lego Show Lenny's original incarnation from the prototype series "The Lenny Lego Show" was significantly different than than his latest incarnation. In 2010, at the time of his original creation, his last name was actually "Lego" instead of "Leggo" as it is today. He was portrayed by a Lego figurine (hence the last name) until The Lenny Lego Show name was discontinued in 2016 (note; while the last episode of Lego Show aired in 2015, the series was not cancelled until 2016) when the series converted to an animated format and all copyrighted material was phased out from the series. He is now a regular human character for his new incarnation. Like in his new incarnation, Lenny wore gray pants and a green shirt, although the green shirt had a yellow graphic on the front (a alternate graphic was considered for his redesign, but it was ultimately omitted entirely). He also wore a red left show, a blue right shoe, and was made of various green and purple parts for his arms. It became a short-lived running gag that his hands and feet would change colors randomly without explanation, even Lenny himself couldn't figure out what caused this. Turns out, this was actually a ploy to cover up shooting mistakes from model construction mix ups, as sometimes, the model had to be taken apart in order to shoot certain segments. His eyes were also blue, instead of green, his face yellow instead of tan, and he was even implied to be bald in this form; he now has hair in his new incarnation. Lenny's original occupation in Lego Show was a salesman. However, neither he, nor any of his co-workers, knew exactly what the company was for. To them, all they did was sit and type documents that didn't seem to be relevant to anything. Although implied to be employed in an office, he was almost constantly looking for a new job, sometimes without any explained reason as to why. While left handed in his present incarnation, his dominant hand was never specified in Lego Show, but he was actually most likely right handed, since in this form he seemed to use his right hand more often than his left. The Lego model used for Lenny is now retired as the series has phased out the use of all copyrighted material and unrelated brand names, which included "Lego". While the plans were to continue the series under a new animated format, the plot was for Lenny to legally change his last name from "Lego" to "Leggo" during the Season 11 premiere, having become sick of being confused with someone associated with the Lego corporation. He would have chosen the name "Leggo", due to the fact that his name would be found to have been misspelled as such anytime he ended up in a newspaper or gossip magazine. Appearance In 2017, Lenny's character design was refurbished for Season 2. His pants are now completely black, his shirt a darker shade of green, his beard altered, and he now has eye brows. Trivia * Presently, Lenny is the only main character who is married: the rest of the main cast are all single. * Lenny is also the only left-handed main character of the series. * Lenny's current name is the only name that has the same pronunciation as its predecessor name while having a different spelling. * Presently, Lenny's shortest screen-time for any episode is "National Jonah Flenderson Day I": in this episode, he only appears on screen for 40 seconds. * Despite living there, Lenny finds California as the stupidest state in the US. Episode Appearances * Unhappy Birthday Martin Anderson * Fireworks * The Biffy Martona Chronicle * Death on Behalf of my Wife's Birthday * National Jonah Flenderson Day I * Thanksgiving Kerfuffle * The Worse Than Derek Savage Christmas Pageant Gallery Lenny-_stand.png|Lenny's pre-refurbishment art conception circa 2016 Image_No_8.jpg|Lenny in a Ncdonald's bathroom. Image_No_9.jpg|Lenny and Randy witness Johnson Freso collapse through Martin's living room roof in Unhappy Birthday Martin Anderson. Lenny_BBQ_apron.jpg|Lenny in Fireworks with his grilling apron. Lenny_with_cap.jpg|Lenny with his baseball cap. Lenny_viral.jpg|Lenny having gone viral on the internet (all thanks to The Hobo). Lenny_and_Katrina.jpg|Lenny with his "Make America Great Again" baseball cap, in support of Donald Trump. Lenny_annoyed.jpg||Lenny annoyed. Category:Characters Category:Primary (Main) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters